Skinwalker
by VincelleVincette
Summary: What if there were no Titans, no Survey Corps, no walls? Instead, what if there were freakies and creatures that go 'bump' in the night? Eren is a skinwalker on the hunt for his only remaining family. He drags Levi into this mess to help him find out what happened, and to get them back. As time goes on, events start to unravel and reveal information for the better or worse. [[AU]]
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I like Attack on Titan. Yes, I like Eren x Levi. Yes, I also like the T.V show Supernatural. Figured that I'd make an AU with ALL of these purdy elements in here.  
** You don't have to be watching Supernatural to read this**- I'm just using the guidelines and the basic biographies for the freaks on that show so I have something to go off of here. I will be explaining the weaknesses, what they are, and etcetera in the actual chapter they appear in, or in the Author's notes. If I don't, message me so I can add it. I'm a little prone to forget little details.  
As a first thing to know about me- I really don't like pulling things out of my arse so quickly, and repeatedly. Once in a while, sure, but I don't feel like summoning new creepy crawlies every time Levi and Eren team up, so yes. Sorry if the format to this chapter is a little….finicky.  
And sorry it's so short. I figured that if I don't get something published, I never will. More will be coming.  
Please, enjoy.

-Vince.

* * *

It wasn't too dark outside, Levi could see quite well despite the lack of light. He stepped around the rubble of the broken house on the outskirts of a town, not wanting to make a sound to show that he was there. An old picture frame was broken and splintered, the actual picture faded. He took out his pistol, loaded it, and held it at ready. He continued past the picture and into another room. From the couch and the coffee table, Levi figured this was to be the living room.

Earlier on in the month there had been a couple of disappearances here. Erwin called Levi to investigate and to take care of whatever was here. Hanji wasn't able to gain enough information, and neither could Levi even though he did his digging. All they could find were grave desecrations in a nearby cemetery. Levi suspected Ghouls, but anyone could dig up a grave. But taking the body…Levi guessed kinky fetishes if whoever did this wasn't a Ghoul. Another thing they found were two missing kids, and possibly a third.

He slipped the clip from his pistol to check it. It was filled with semi-illegal exploding bullets. Well, they were in fact incredibly illegal and Levi didn't give less than a shit about it. He couldn't get anything else. Levi would never admit this, but he forgot to do his errands this week and was dangerously low on ammo at home. That and toilet paper for God's sake.  
Ghouls were creatures that ate the flesh of the dead, but they do switch to living flesh sometimes, flesh of humans. They have shape shifting abilities, but they can only change into the person they just ate, and the only way to kill them is either extreme head trauma or decapitation.  
And so, exploding bullets.

Slipping a hand into his pocket, he pulled out a folded paper. He opened it and gazed at the two pictures on it. It was a missing poster for Armin Arlet and Mikasa Ackerman. None had any living parents or relatives to look for them other than Eren Yeager, but the people in the town they were all from hadn't seen them recently. The last time the locals saw Arlet and Ackerman was around this old house, but because of the grave desecration Levi suspected that if a Ghoul or whatever was around had gotten to them. Either Arlet and Ackerman were dead with Yeager M.I.A, or all three of them were dead.  
Slipping the paper back into his pocket, Levi just hoped they were all together in some way, shape, or form. Preferably in one piece if whatever he was possibly hunting got a hold of them. He didn't want to pick up the pieces.

He stalked around the corner and avoided an upturned table, looking around the dirty counters. He didn't try to hide his disgust at how unclean this house was. His skin was crawling. There was a loud thump and Levi tensed up. He stopped moving and heard the thumping getting closer to him. The male didn't know what was coming so he hid behind the upturned table, holding his pistol aloft. He heard whimpering, and a shuffle of objects. Before Levi could react, a giant wolf was looking at him right in the eye. Levi let out a breath and he didn't move. The wolf's own eyes mirrored Levi's look of shock and slight panic. The animal backed away and sat on it's haunches, looking at Levi with a tilted head. Levi had never seen a wolf this big before, and it made him a little uneasy. The animal must have seen Levi twitch his pistol because signs of aggression seeped onto its face. Its lip curled and a low growl echoed throughout the room. Levi didn't really fancy being killed today so he let the gun slip out of his hand, his eyes locked on to the wolf.

As soon as he let go of his gun, the tension in the large animal left, and its lips covered its teeth again. "Okay…How do I get out of this one," Levi mused, moving back slightly. The animal had begun to twitch, closing its eyes as if in pain. Whatever it was doing, Levi didn't like it. The wolf stayed seated and in a matter of bones cracking and some grunting, the wolf became a human boy. Levi had only blinked and the transformation was done. His eyes widened and the boy's own eyes copied, widening as well.

"D-Don't run please!" The boy blurted out, lunging forward to place a strong hand on Levi's shoulder. Ignoring the fact that the boy was _fucking naked,_ Levi stayed where he was. In his mind he was quickly crossing out the freaks he has hunted who could change from a wolf, or any sort of canine, to a human. One kind of freak stood out in his mind.

"Skinwalker," Levi said bluntly, and the boy flinched. Levi instantly went for his gun, being thankful that he packed the exploding bullets instead of normal ones. At least these can do some fucking damage. Originally you'd shoot a Skinwalker in the heart with a silver bullet, but Levi guessed that a blown off arm or something would slow it down. He stood up and took aim and the boy yelped out of surprise. Levi didn't shoot, however. This boy didn't seem like he was going to attack- he changed into a human. Levi would give him a chance to speak, "What do you want?" He asked.

"Help." The boy croaked, looking at the gun that was pointed to his heart, "I want help."  
Levi lowered the gun a bit, feeling confused, "Why would you need my help, brat?"

"I'm looking for someone, two people actually. They vanished here and I don't know where they are."  
Levi stared. He was looking for two people, who were last seen here, "Are you talking about Armin Arlet and Mikasa Ackerman?" The boy brightened at these words and smiled slightly, nodding. Those eyes of his were big and fuck if that didn't make Levi feel, strange. They weren't normal, to say the least. And to call them a simple green was almost like an insult. They were like a fucking ocean, or a lake in a mountain that was pure, and untouched by human pollution and garbage. A nice, calm body of clean water.

Levi lowered his gun so it was limp at his side. He let out a weary sigh and put his free hand to his hair, his fingers raking through it, "I'm looking for them too, sort of. There were grave desecrations near here and the fact that those two are missing make it even more obvious that something is here." He looked at the boy pointedly, and it seemed the younger got the message. The boy twisted his face in disgust, "Oh God, no way," the younger muttered.

"So, you need my help because you can't find them on your own?" Levi asked, and the boy nodded again. The older male was having a hard time keeping his gaze locked with the others because the lack of clothes was…awkward. Did this brat have no shame at all? Levi kept a blank face on, and his tone was even more emotionless, "Well, I hope you know that we're going to be looking for their bodies so don't-"

"Take that back."

Levi stopped talking, now looking at the boy who was standing. He was taller than Levi and it would be an understatement to say that it just 'irked' the hunter. Levi stood his ground, staring at the boy, "What was that, brat?" He spat, not liking where this was going.

"You said they were dead. I said to take it back." There it was again, the demanding voice. The boy's brows were furrowed, his mouth pressed in a thin line. Levi noticed that his eyes changed from that green-blue hue and became almost like a green-yellow. A wave of something hit Levi and he took a step back. There was something unnatural about this boy, other than the fact that he was a skinwalker. But in all his years of hunting your worst nightmares, he had never been scared. Why did he feel frightened now?

The boy's eyes narrowed further and he leaned forward a little, his shoulders hunching. It was almost like he saw Levi as prey, "I said take it back. They aren't dead, I can feel it. That much I know."

"Fine, brat. They aren't dead, we'll find them." Anything to calm this kid down. The vibe coming off the brat was a little concerning, but as soon as Levi said those words, the boy calmed down, letting out a long breath that he had been holding.

"What's your name?" Levi asked, still feeling on edge.

"Eren Yeager."


	2. Chapter 2

See below for notes.

* * *

Levi forced Eren to change back into a wolf, seeing as they can't have a naked boy walking around in public. Levi had parked his car nearby. It was a black 1968 Pontiac Firebird with a shit ton of mileage on it, but Levi reckoned she could still kick the asses of the muscle cars of today. If not in speed, then in class. He ushered Eren inside, and got into the driver's seat. The old car was still in pristine condition, probably due to Levi's obsession with being clean as Hanji pointed out plenty of times before, and because he didn't want his stuff to break.

Eren sat in shotgun, his bulky figure giving him a rough time, "Why don't you sit in the back?" Levi suggested, but he only got a silent glare as a response.  
Shoving the key into the ignition, he started up the car, letting it hum for a second before shifting it into gear. He drove off towards the town, ignoring the massive, panting ball of fur that was Eren. He figured that he should go to Hanji and figure out what's happening around here. He wanted to ask Eren if he had any ideas as to what, or who, took his friends but he felt that the boy didn't really want to talk. So instead, Levi reached forward to turn on the radio, praying for a good music station.  
He decided that one thing should be said, "I know someone who might be able to help. She's a doctor. Is that alright?" He looked at Eren briefly who was getting ready to move. Levi cursed when Eren decided to shift to the back seat of the Firebird.

"_Dammit brat! Not while I__'__m fucking driving!_" Levi snapped, trying not to let Eren disrupt his driving. Eren gave a low woof in response and Levi could almost taste the sarcastic retort in Eren's tone. He managed to get his bulk into the back seat and stretched out on it gratefully. Levi growled quietly in annoyance, but said nothing else. He let out a deep breath and looked in the rear view mirror to see that Eren had fallen asleep despite the music. Levi shook his head, his attention now returning to the road, "Brat."

Luckily, the hospital Hanji worked at was only a couple of hours away, "Now, you have to behave yourself, okay? Play along with whatever Hanji does." Levi got out of his car once he parked in the lot, and opened the door for Eren. He closed the door shut after Eren got out and locked the vehicle. Levi walked into the hospital with Eren following beside him. When they entered, people jumped, looking at Eren with fear in their eyes. Levi noticed but made no move to reassure the people inside the waiting area. He walked up to the woman at the counter and she looked at Eren, raising a thin, blonde eyebrow.  
"I'm here for Dr. Zo-"

There was a squeal, and Eren folded his ears back from the unwelcome noise, and swung his massive head only to be greeted by a lady with glasses and a messy brown ponytail in a white lab coat, sinking down to her knees and wrapping her arms around Eren with force. He didn't know how to react until Levi's words came to mind. _Play along._ Eren decided it would be best to stay still, and not really do anything.

Levi watched, still in shock at Hanji's entrance. His annoyance towards her grew, but he kept it hidden. Hanji was always like this and it didn't help that she loved dogs.  
"I didn't know you'd be bringing your dog here! He's adorable! Let's go to my office!" Hanji grabbed Eren by the scruff and charged down the hall way with Levi standing by the counter clenching his fists. The woman sitting on the other side of this counter asked if Eren was aggressive, and Levi shook his head. It was a known thing that if Hanji was okay with it, everyone else was okay with it too. She may be erratic, but she had good judgment.

Levi ended up in her office with Eren retreating to stand by him. Hanji was sitting at her desk, staring, "So, a Skinwalker Levi? Didn't know you picked up these kind of freaks," She winked at him, and Levi felt his annoyance flare from a campfire to a fucking forest fire.

"Hanji we will not get into that now, understand?" He shot her the best glare he could come up with, feeling Eren's curious gaze on him. Hanji had been obsessed with Levi's sexuality ever since she found out that he _swung both ways_. And Levi would always add that she forced it out of him by threatening his very wellbeing. He didn't think she would make a big deal about it since it had nothing to do with science, but he was wrong. She was this annoying fan girl who shipped him with _every single guy he was near_, stranger or not.

"Eren is with me because he's looking for the two _who are possibly _connected to the case I'm on. Armin Arlet and Mikasa Ackerman. They're close to him, and he wants to find them and I figured that I'd help. No other reason, Hanji." He added pointedly. He received a grin as a response.

Eren changed forms and Levi glued his eyes to Hanji's face. _Fucking brat._ He hissed mentally. He was able to keep his composure just fine, but the brat had a good body. It was toned and lean, like a dancer, his abdominal muscles were formed but not sharply defined. Hanji saw what Levi was doing and raised an eyebrow, but shot it down when she received another glare.

"Miss Hanji, if you can help me-" Eren was cut off by a laugh.

"Drop the 'Miss', please. It makes me feel a little too young," Hanji smiled, and leaned back in her chair. She opened a drawer and pulled out a file folder, handing it to Eren, "This is what me and a friend of mine have collected on your friends who went missing. It isn't much, but I hope it will come into use. Since you knew Armin and Mikasa, and since you probably saw them last, do you have anything to add?" After she handed Eren the folder, she leaned forward with her elbows on the desk, her fingers laced in front of her mouth.  
Eren became a little pale, but kept his calm, "No, not really. I-If you want to know if they were human, they were."

"That's not what I was talking about," Hanji mused, and Levi saw Eren's eyes narrow slightly. Hanji stayed silent as if she was thinking. Then, she spoke again, "Eren, go up to the front desk and ask for a change of clothes. We always keep clothing here incase patients loose theirs in an accident. Can't be too prepared." She was staring at Levi as she spoke, but Eren did as she asked and left. Levi watched him go feeling a little confused. He turned towards Hanji again and sat in one of the in front of her desk.

"I'm assuming you wanted to talk? Why else send Eren out in his birthday suit," He looked at Hanji skeptically.

"You assumed correctly. I'm still confused as to why you're helping a _Skinwalker_, Levi. He's the very thing you kill for a living. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to what you're up to."  
Levi didn't really know how to respond, partly because he didn't know why he was helping Eren. Levi just got caught in what was happening and…  
He shook his head, trying to clear it, "Does it really matter anymore? He's here, let's get his family back." Levi looked at the file Eren had left behind when he exited the room before and picked it up, sifting through it for something to do.

Hanji watched him, her eyes softened a bit in sympathy, "Family, huh? I see," She leaned back in her chair. Before Levi could say anything else, Eren came into the room dressed in a white shirt and black pants and holding socks and shoes with him. He looked a little perplexed, and Hanji laughed at his expression.

"Let me guess, the receptionist didn't bat an eye when you approached her naked?"  
His silence made her laugh even more that ended with a sigh, "Well, you're talking to a lady who handles screaming women and general chaos daily, so I doubt seeing a young man naked is new to her,"  
Eren stood behind where Levi sat, shifting his weight on his feet and feeling a little uncomfortable. Levi looked over his shoulder and closed the file in his hands abruptly. He stood up and Hanji follow lead.

"So, should I contact Erwin or…?"

Hanji shook her head, a smug smile on her face, "No way, I want to be the one to explain this situation to him." She walked past them and headed to the door of her office, "Just go home, and try to figure out what you can, okay? I'll see if Erwin can help with anything. I'll also be on the lookout. You have no idea how many of Erwin's hunters come through here!" With a wink, she exited the office. Levi sighed and followed, walking back to the main doors with Eren following like, well, a lost puppy.

It was silent on the way back to the car, and once they were in and the engine had started, Eren looked towards Levi, "We're going to go to your house?" He asked, and received a nod in response. Eren fired off another question, "Where do you live?"

"A long way from civilization," The tone of Levi's voice made it clear that he didn't want to continue this conversation. Eren settled into the passenger seat of Levi's car as they traveled, putting on his socks and shoes at a leisurely pace.

-/

It was a long time before Levi drove up his dirt driveway, and then a little longer until they reached his house. Levi's house was located off the highway after taking many back roads and passing many farms and eventually driving into a forest. Eren looked out the window and studied the house that they were approaching. It was almost like a cabin in the forest- correction; that's exactly what it was. It had a garage attached to it and some scrap cars in a clearing a little behind and to the right of the house, all in a neat little line with plenty of space between each.

It was getting lighter outside, and Eren just realized they had been out all night. Time seemed to pass quickly from the time Levi found him, to going to the hospital and meeting Hanji, to coming here. When the car stopped Eren got out, shutting the car door firmly behind him. He looked to Levi who had already walked towards his house and was now fishing the keys from his pocket. Eren followed and when the door was open, Eren stepped in. Levi however, stayed outside.

"You got fur all over the seats of my car, filthy mutt. I'm gonna go clean it up. Afterwards we're going to talk." That was all Levi said before shutting the front door and leaving Eren in his house. Not knowing what else to do, Eren took off his shoes and made his way to the living room. On his way there, he noticed that there were no pictures. Anywhere. A standard bachelor would have the odd picture of their family or friends, but Levi's walls were bare, and so were the counter tops of _everything_. The other thing Eren noticed was how clean and orderly the house was. Everything had it's place and if Eren didn't know any better he would be convinced that dust didn't exist. At least not in this house. He sat down on a homey little couch and waited for Levi to come back. The couch was comfortable, and it smelled just like Levi's car, clean. He held his hands in his lap and held back a yawn that threatened to escape.

Levi did come back, and sat in front of Eren on the opposite couch. He threw his feet on to the coffee table between them, "So," He began, "Skinwalkers need to eat human hearts to survive, which is gross by the way, don't expect me to get it for you."

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, "Skinwalkers eat human hearts?" He asked, a little mystified. Levi just stared at Eren, briefly wondering if the kid was really stupid or not.

The older male felt his mind wander off due to lack of sleep, and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Why was this kid so surprised about Skinwalkers eating hearts?  
_What is even stranger,_ Levi thought, _Is that Eren's eyes changed colour when he got pissed back at that dump of a house. _

He took his feet off the coffee table and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers. He wasn't paying attention to what Eren was saying anymore despite his best efforts. _I know a Shapeshifter's eyes reflect light, but for what I know Skinwalkers don't, and Eren's _irises changed colour _completely. I've never seen that before in my life…  
_

Levi was brought back when Eren snapped his fingers a couple of times. Levi looked up at Eren again with a slightly irritated look for throwing off his train of thought. He leaned back into the couch again, "What is it, brat?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"…Okay. Anyways, as I was saying; I don't eat hearts. I never have." Eren looked to his hands in his lap, thinking and sorting through his memories. He had never had the need to eat someone's _heart_. The thought of it made him a little sick.

"Brat," Levi said a little too sharply, "How long have you been a Skinwalker for? They're a cousin to werewolves, so I assume Skinwalkers infect others the same way, with a bite?" This kid was getting more confusing. First it was the thing with his eyes, and now he doesn't eat hearts? What the hell? It was like Eren was taking 'monster tradition' and shitting all over it.

Eren nodded, "I've been a Skinwalker ever since I could remember. I actually can't remember when I _wasn__'__t_ a Skinwalker…" No matter how hard he tried to think back, he never remembered being normal. Not ever.

Levi sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair, "Well aren't you a mystery." He muttered before letting his hand drop, "At least worrying about feeding you a regular diet of hearts is scratched off the list," He stood up, "Look, I don't usually have people over so you'll have to sleep on the couch for the meantime, okay? You must be tired so I'll get blankets."

Eren stood up when Levi left the living room, "What about you? Aren't you tired, too?" He tried to follow Levi, but was suddenly handed a blanket and a pillow. He went back to the couch and set everything up while looking at Levi.

"I'm going to go over some stuff," The raven haired male responded, gesturing to the file in his hand. Eren realized that this was the file that Hanji had given to him earlier. The file that contained information about Armin and Mikasa. _Why does Levi have it? That file is mine!_ Eren thought, feeling more annoyed the longer he looked.

Eren started to protest, "Hanji gave it to me-"

"Does it look like I give a shit, brat?" Levi intercepted Eren with a blank but aggressive tone. Eren immediately shut up and crossed his arms over his chest, looking to the side. Eren knew this was a loosing fight so the Skinwalker simply muttered a 'fine' and laid down on the couch. He draped the blanket over himself and stayed there, closing his eyes.  
Levi watched Eren with slight amusement, _What a temperamental mutt__…_He thought before silently leaving.

Levi's room was up the stairs, and to the right in a nice secluded area where he could have complete silence. Although, Eren seemed like a challenging roommate, if that's what he was, and Levi wondered how long the blessed silence would last while Eren is around. Levi entered his room and turned on the light. He sluggishly lofted the file on to his desk. Dragging out a sigh he changed into loose sweats then took a seat at his desk, opened the file, and started reading.

* * *

Oh look, and a second chapter to boot.  
See? Told you more would be coming soon.  
I have a thing with old cars- not because of Supernatural, but because let's face it, they're freaking awesome and they look great.  
And yes, Levi is going to be a self taught mechanic if you haven't picked up on that at the end of the chapter. And he's bisexual.

Ahh. Yes. Self taught mechanic and a bisexual. The mechanic thing is weird I know but it will fit.

ANYWAYS, I'm going to have one generic thing with Levi and Erwin in this fan fiction. Can you guess what that generic thing is? I think we all know.  
Military. Aww yiss I think it's damn near impossible to have these two NOT be in a similar position of authority of SOMEKIND present or past and if you have pulled it off then Sir or Ma'am, congratulations, you have God-like powers that I do not and never will possess.

Still in the editing process of this thing. Why do I do it when it's already posted? No idea. I find it easier for some reason. Again, sorry if the sentence structure looks, well, weird.

****I am looking for a Beta Reader.** Preferably one who can help with **sentence structure** and well, **romance** seeing as I kind of suck at it. Also, I want them to **help with "Out Of Character" behaviors in the fanfiction**. It 'irks' me when I see it in others writing ((But it doesn't throw me off their story)), and I really, really don't want it in my own writing. Problem is, I'm kind of iffy about it, and I usually go a little out of character. At least I think so.  
I also would like to** be able to bounce plot ideas off them**, too.  
I'm sorry for being in such a demanding person, and if you want to help me with this fanfiction, and you don't 'meet'/do/whatever ((for lack of better words. Bluh)) everything that has been bolded, it's FINE. I just need help, and it would be greatly appreciated.  
Also it would help if you knew about the series a little, and the pairing...I don't want you have you as a beta and you either:  
A) Do not like Eren x Levi.  
or  
B) Not have any idea about the actual show ((Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin)), and/or it's characters.

Basically: I don't want to trap you if it does happen.

If you just don't give a damn about A) or B), then by all means help.

Plus, this is my first time ever asking help for a Beta Reader so I have no idea how this works or anything at.

Just figured to put this up here while I'm looking for one in that massive, massive list of Beta Readers.

Thanks,

-Vince


End file.
